When Will I Meet You Again?
by JinTakeshi
Summary: This is a story about Ara (YR) and Add (MM, DiE), where they start a school life to gain permits to head out for personal missions. Add and Ara had same goals but in a different manner. They decided to help each other out, but little do they know, they fell in love with each other during the tough journey. Note: I do not own the picture, I got it from PinInterest.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother Aren? You're back! Wait, why are you doing in the forbidden chamber?"

"... Aren. It's been a long while since I heard that name."

The demon named Ran slowly approached the girl who was lying on the ground, helpless and in fear. She questioned the demon or rather, her brother. The demon raised his sword without answering any questions and swung it.

"Ara, WAKE UP!" A loud voice echoed.

Ara's eye flushed opened as she jumped out of her bed on instinct and landed on the ground. She quickly grabbed the spear by her bed and raised her guard.

"Demons?! Is the brother Aren here?!" Ara asked while gripping her spear.

"No, you're going to be late for school, Ara!" The voice echoed in Ara's head.

"Oh no! I'll go prepare now!" Said Ara.

"I'm just joking, you need to wake up early so that you could double check on your stuff Ara." Said the voice.

"Oh. You're right Eun… Sorry…" Ara apologized.

After all the ruckus has been solved and cleared out, Ara went to clean herself up and prepare for school. She didn't had a good night sleep due to the nightmare she had, the memory of her brother, Aren, turning into a demon and siding with them. It was thanks to Eun that she could survive. Her goal now is to finish school as soon as possible and gain permit to go on a mission to find and rescue her brother. Even though she had much experience in martial arts and spirit energy manipulation, or Rakshasa, she couldn't leave Velder without the permit. And to get the permit, is to pass the El Protector's Academy exam.

Ara lived alone with Eun in a house left behind by her parents for travelling use, as they would travel to Velder to restock on arms and supplies, and the house was big enough to allow housing of 30 men and women. Cleaning and managing was impossible without the help of loyal maids that served the Haan family.

Once she's done with breakfast, she went straight to school. Eun who was awake all night told Ara she needed to sleep in the day so she had to be careful. Ara told Eun she will be fine. On the way, she met her classmate, Add, and she greeted him. However, Add didn't give a El damn about her because she was annoying and clumsy all the time. Even so, he still acknowledges her superior close combat capabilities.

"Morning, Mr Add!" Greeted Ara.

"... Morning." Replied Add in a low voice.

"You look tired, did you not sleep well last night? Or did you not had breakfast yet?" Asked Ara, even though she didn't as well, she shook it off after the energy filled breakfast the maid prepared.

"... That's none of your business. More importantly, have you finish your homework regarding combat engagements and math?" Asked Add, as if he cared half heartedly, also because Ara's math sucked.

"I finished both this time! All thanks to the notes you gave me." Ara said cheerfully while showing Add her completion on her homework. Combat engagements was no problem for her, but math was really dead root. Until Add gave her the notes he had.

"... Good. Then can I have my note back…?" Asked Add.

"Yes, thank you very much Mr Add." Ara gave Add his notes."

As they continued walking, they pass by a convenient shop and Ara asked Add to wait for her as she needed to buy something.

"Mr Add, could you wait for me for a bit? I need to get something in the store." Asked Ara.

"... 5 minutes and I will walk to school alone." Add replied coldly.

Ara then hurried to the convenient store to buy her stuff. 5 minutes later, Ara exited the store and saw Add already walking towards the school.

"Wait Mr Add!" Ara shouted and ran towards him.

"... 5 minutes is up." Said Add.

"Here, Mr Add, I got you some breakfast." Ara held the egg sandwich to Add whose stomach grumbled at the sight of the warm egg sandwich. Add hesitated and then accepted the offer.

"... Thanks, although you could've just bought me a chocolate bar…" Add said as he took a bite of the egg sandwich.

"Chocolate bars aren't healthy Mr Add, and breakfast is an important meal, or else you won't grow taller." Ara said. Although ironically, Add is taller than her.

"... As long as the food tastes good and filling… I don't really care." Add replied half heartedly. "And I don't care about appearances, biological stuff doesn't interest me." Add addon.

"But you should take care of your body Mr Add. You won't be able to carry out missions or experiments that you like if you don't eat well." Ara warned Add.

Add got startled by her statement. To think that an innocent and dumb girl like her could see through him so easily made him wonder if she was acting dumb all the time. It was true that he liked doing experiments and he wanted to go out of Velder to search for Nasod parts to improve his tech. But Add didn't reply Ara, he just kept quiet.

They reached the school 30 minutes before class starts, so they had enough time to do whatever they want. Add just sat on his seat and started typing stuff into his holographic computer, while Ara just sat beside Add and talked to the girls.

Since they were the same classmates and they've known each other for a long time, the girls always asked if they were saying and if Add was even treating her well.

"Hey Ara, are you sure you two aren't dating?" Asked one of Ara's friend.

"No! Mr Add and I are just friends for a long time. We aren't dating or anything…" Ara replied.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you care about him a lot." Asked one of Ara's friend again.

"Isn't it normal to take care of your friends?" Ara asked curiously.

"I mean it is normal, although he looks like he doesn't appreciate your care and all… He is quiet and kinda mean to everyone else." the girls said.

"I think Mr Add is just shy and is too obsessed with his experiments, he doesn't mean to be mean to everyone." Ara explained.

Add who sat beside Ara heard and answered.

"I'm just annoyed by incompetent people that may disturb my experiments, besides, I rather spend time for my experiments than wasting it on chit chatting. And Ara… I'm not shy." Add said. His face looked kind of annoyed by the word 'shy'. "However you are right, I am too obsessed." Add shrugged it off.

Everyone else got surprised when Add finally spoke in class. He never spoke in class except when teachers called him to read or answer. And this made everyone though if Ara was dating Add again. Because he'd only talk if Ara is involved.

"Add, then let me ask you, why do you not talk to any of us, rather with just Ara?" asked one of Ara's friend.

"That's because you guys aren't worth the time, Ara's combat capabilities are far superior than anyone here in this room, and I cannot deny that as a student trying to gain a permit for a mission. Competition is fierce for permits. That aside, it's because we are relatable. Ara lost her brother like I lost my mother. None of you will understand the pain induced. None of you." Add replied, his cold voice sent a chill down the girls spines. Everyone just kept quiet after that, because they knew how Add's mom was killed, by the hands of his own father.

"Mr Add…" Ara tried to pat Add on the back, but Add out of instinct wanted to slap Ara's hand away, but he didn't. Because he considered her as an ally and 'friend'.

"... Don't touch me." Add said and continued typing.

Ara was sad, but she was glad at least Add helped to clarify the misunderstanding of their relationship.

After school…

* * *

Ara and Add was the only two students left in the classroom, Ara's friends went ahead because they were going to a newly opened cafe to try out the menu. Ara stayed back because she wanted to company Add, she felt he needed someone to cheer him up from the incident long time ago. She kept silent because she knew she'd interrupt Add's thoughts. Then out of a sudden, Add spoke.

"... How long are you going to wait for me? I won't be leaving anytime soon, you should've gone with them." Add said as he typed.

"I was thinking Mr Add and I could walk home together." Ara said smiling.

Add didn't reply after she answered his question. He just kept typing, minding his own business. Ara then decided to grab some coffee and snacks from the canteen for Add and herself before starting to do homework herself.

"Mr Add, I'll go to the canteen to get some snacks, do you want anything in particular? It's my treat." Ara asked kindly.

"... Choco-..., sandwiches will do." Add stopped for a while, thinking about what Ara said earlier in the morning about eating healthily. "... Sugar for coffee please, I don't like bitter stuff."

"Sure thing Mr Add." Ara smiled and left the room. She was happy at least he considered his health for once.

Add then began to question himself. "... Do I really have to follow that idiot's advice… I'll die sooner or later… might as well enjoy my life now."

20 minutes later…

"What's taking her so long... " Add thought, for once he's worried for that idiot. "She can't be lost can she…?" He thought again.

Add then decided to look for her, not because he cared about her, partially because he is, so that he can use her next time if there's any combat related stuff he needs to settle. And also, he's hungry.

Add walked along the corridor leading to the canteen and as he's about to turn around the corner to head down the staircase, he heard voices of boys talking. He hid behind the wall and peeked a bit. It was Ara with 3 guys pushing her to the wall.

"Hey… why don't you hang out with us pretty girl?" one of the senior said.

"Yeah, we have games at home." said another one.

"Why don't you join us? It will be fun." the third guy said.

Ara who was looking down and away from the seniors said, "I have someone waiting for me, please let me pass…" Ara's voice shook a bit from panic.

"El Lord… you bastards even dare doing this kind of stuff in Velder's school…? More importantly, that's disgusting." Add thought.

His dynamoes wasn't with him right now, without those, he had zero combat capability. He has no martial art skills, or even a strong physical body. He was contemplating whether to help Ara or not.

"Ara… why don't you hit them already… you're more capable than these assholes." Add thought. "... Of course… She'd refrain from hurting anyone in Velder just to get a clean paper for her blacklist. Since hurting someone would actually cause you losing the permit…"

One of the boys then slowly approached Ara's face, wanting to give her a 'smooch' and harass her. Add could peek no more as his mind and body start going all over the place.

He then thought to himself. "Fuck that shit…"

Add walked out of his hiding spot and spoke, "Who the fuck you think you guys are? Flirting around and trying to make girls go home with you. Are you not aware this is Velder's school?".

One of the boys laughed at him and said, "Just so you know, I'm one year above you, so call me senior. This is none of your business, and fuck Velder's school, who gives a shit? There's hot girls everywhere and you wouldn't even want to fuck any one of them?"

"Tch… so simple minded fools. No wonder you're listed B rank. I'm not interested in stuff like these, biology is too unpredictable and useless, just die and everything will be gone." Add spoke confidently and gave off a laugh.

"What did you say?" another guy walked up to Add and grabbed him by the collar. "What's your name, class and rank kid?"

"Add, or Edward Grenore to be precise, class S1, rank SS." said Add as he pulled out his student ID card.

The two boys froze in fear, a real SS ranked kid. Being S ranked is a big deal if you're thinking of going for missions, but being SS ranked at such a young age means you're equivalent to a fully able candidate to participate on a mission hosted by yourself. That is if you have the permit.

"Ara, class S1, rank SS as well, are you going to let these low life assholes do whatever they want to you so that you could get a clean certificate?" Add asked Ara. The boys looked at her and startled again.

"I…" Ara couldn't say anything.

"If there's one word I could use to describe you, that'd be 'naive'." Add said. Ara froze and looked at Add, who was still being held on the collar.

"Hey kid, I'm in front of you, so respect me instead. Rank SS doesn't mean shit if you can't do close com-" Before the boy could finish his sentence, Add kicked him in the face.

The two of the boys then jumped towards Add to attack him, but he already knew what these low life would do and moved one step backwards to let them collide with each other.

"Hmmph… fools, I don't have close combat capabilities, but I can already predict different scenarios and moves that you would do. Such low life tactics like yours won't get you up even A rank. No… you don't even deserve B rank." Add pointed out as he laughed.

The boy who was kicked in the face then leaped at him, Add simply just stepped aside and kicked him by the back.

"Low life, don't you dare ask me to respect you when you can't even respect women." Add told the three boys. "If you don't respect women, you don't respect your mother." Add said as his left eye sparkled. "If you don't respect your mother, you fucking die." His eyes sparkled even more. But Add suppressed his emotions and decided to walk away from this mess.

Add grabbed Ara's arm and walked downstairs towards the canteen with her. It was the first time he ever held a girl's hand.

Evening…

* * *

Ara and Add was now packing and getting ready to head back home, Ara wanted to thank Add but didn't know how to start. She was afraid that Add is still angry with her behaviour. She looked at Add with a saddened face then looked back at her bag.

"... Don't mention it." Add said. He knew Ara wanted to thank him from her expression.

"Still, thank you Mr Add." Ara said as she smiled at Add. "If you didn't step out and wake me up, I might-" before Ara could finish, Add spoke.

"Enough. Just learn from your mistakes. I'm tired after all that shit, please be quiet for a while." Add said coldly.

Ara had nothing to say and smiled instead. She kept quiet so that Add could focus on recovering from that situation just now.

"Mr Add must've been shocked from having to fight in close combat. It's not his specialty after all…" Ara thought to herself.

The two of them walked home together after packing everything and they passed by the same convenient store time, Add asked Ara to wait for him.

"... Stay here." Add said coldly.

"Oh, okay." Ara knew he needed to get something from the convenient store and waited for him.

After a few minutes, Add came out with a plastic bag. He then held out the content inside to Ara.

"... Chocolate or Strawberry?" Add asked Ara to choose.

"Ice cream? Thanks Mr Add, I'll have strawberry please." Ara accepted Add's offer and took the strawberry flavoured one.

As Ara opened the small box and tasted it, she was surprised. It wasn't ice cream, it was yogurt. She smiled happily that Add had completely changed in terms of diet.

"Mr Add, I'm glad you changed your diet to a healthier one." Ara said as she smiled.

"... Oh wait… that one is yogurt… I think I bought wrong…" Add apologized and he look a bite of his ice cream.

"What?" Ara's eyes widened. And then Ara gave off a laugh and said. "You never change Mr Add."

"...? Whatever." Add said.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!**

 **I'm sorry for not posting any chapters for Seraph's sword lately, I'm busy and I'm not in the mood for it, but I will do my best to write it. Thanks for your support so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went on as usual, classes bored Add because he had learn everything when he was trapped in the Ancient Nasod Library. He just did his own experiment using his holographic monitor. And the teacher who was teaching had no idea how to deal with him.

"Add, what's " before the teacher could finish Add answered.

"-7, = 4, plus x which is 3 and minus y which is 14. This is simple math even elementary students can do it." Add said as he continued typing.

"... Correct." the teacher had no idea how to deal with a candidate like this, no not a candidate, a genius.

Everyone in the room just stared at Add in awe, again. He has been scoring perfect scores for his exams, and is sure to get a permit for making his own mission. Although his moral marks would be really low. He always thought that moral was useless. Until Ara lectured Add about showing respect in class.

"... I'm sorry Ms Kenny. I'll stop typing my stuff…" Add said as he closed his holographic monitor. Everyone was shocked. After 3 months, Add finally changed his habit and improved morally and attitude wise.

"Umm… good that you realize it's not good to do something else while your teacher is teaching. Let's continue." said Ms Kenny. The class proceeded as usual.

Ara who sat beside Add smiled at him. But Add just looked forward with a bored face, and his hand supporting his heavy head.

* * *

At the end of the class for the day, survival techniques class, the teacher of the class, Mr Jonathan decided to give the candidates an exam. Outdoors survival exam.

"On this weekend, I will be giving everyone in this room a test on your survival skills, and what have you learned in class so far. Your partner will be assigned to you by the time you reach, and details will be given by Thursday, please prepare yourselves." said the teacher as he left the room.

Everyone was excited and hoped that the weekend will come soon, except for one person. Add.

"... Fuck." cursed Add.

"Mr Add, what's wrong?" Ara asked.

"... I hate outdoor activities… I rather stay indoors." Add sulked, he seemed really disappointed and sad.

"But Mr Add, exposing yourself to nature makes you healthy too you know? Staying indoors all day will make you unhealthy." Ara told Add.

"... Although most people get diseases outside, that's why they become even weaker. Indoors are better." said Add.

"But once you recover from the disease you get stronger too right? …Urm, what was that you said last time… urm… immunity?" said Ara as she thought deeply.

"... Correct." Add was surprised she would remember such terms and information in biology. He did talked about it with her, but he thought she wouldn't understand. "Seriously, is she acting dumb…?" Add thought.

The rest of the candidates stared at the both of them, they seem like good friends, or a couple. But well, people always misunderstand.

* * *

Weekend…

Add walked to the site of meeting, which is the gate leading to the outside of Velder without anything in his luggage. He doesn't even need a luggage. That's because his dynamoes and techs could store stuff by turning them into data. The teacher who was in charge asked Add if he had forgot to bring his stuff. But Add just dragged out a sleeping bag out of his storage drone which was summoned and created a small portal.

"*Coughs* Okay, you're with your neighbour, Ara Haan. You two are SS ranked, so I guess the two if you can relate to each other. I'll be checking on both of you, so don't do anything stupid." The teacher said.

"... Mr Jonathan, we're not in that kind of relationship, and I'm not interested in biology." said Add as she sneered at the teacher.

"... Urm okay, but I'll still check just in case." said the teacher as he let out a cough again.

"Mr Add!" Add then heard a familiar voice, no, definitely her.

He turned around and saw his partner running towards him, she was late. Suddenly, Ara tripped onto a stone and fell at Add's direction. Add quickly took 2 steps back as she performed a somersault. It could've been fatal to hit his face.

But Add should've stepped aside instead, because once Ara regained her balance and straightened her body, she was only an inch away from colliding with Add. She could've accidentally kissed him if she didn't rebalance by time.

The two of them stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment, the two of them held their breath and then quickly backed off. Both of their face turned completely red.

"... Tch." Add coughed a bit as he look away and walked a bit backwards.

"... Sorry." apologized Ara as she took a step back and turned sideways. She gripped her spear tightly and didn't speak afterwards. That was a close call.

"... Be careful when you run next time… You could potentially hurt someone." Add said, as he lowered his head.

"Okay… Sorry Mr Add." Said Ara.

"... Let's just go and get ready for the briefing." Said Add in a low voice and then walked towards the gathering site.

"Okay…" Ara walked behind Add in silence.

"... And apparently our bad luck made us stuck with each other again." Add said while walking.

Ara didn't know if Add used the wrong word, but she felt relieved somehow. Knowing she won't need to mix up with other candidates she's not familiar with. Although she did want to hang out with her other friends, but Add made her feel more comfortable instead.

After the candidates had gathered, Mr Jonathan gave them details and tips on surviving in a group in the forest. While going on a mission which requires long distance travelling, it's best to be in a group so that they can watch each other's back, but for Add, dynamos was already a companion, having someone around would be troublesome. However, Add then concluded that in this exam, Ara was indeed the best candidate to team up with, since Ara could handle most of the close quarters and middle ranged combat, he could focus on long ranged combat and support.

"I'm sure everyone here knows who I was before I became a teacher, so don't do anything stupid. Especially boys, keep your sword in your pants." Mr Jonathan said.

"Also, anyone who withdraws from the exam will have to stay back for a year. We don't need candidates who can't live in the woods."

Everyone gulped and stared at each other. The boys who were the naughty ones also stand alerted.

"Mr Jonathan, nicknamed, Velocity Knight, SSS ranked Velder Knight, retired due to injuries, participated in the war between Nasods." Said Add. He gave out all the details so everyone would listen. Because he knew some seniors will come looking for trouble.

"The knight who can move and fight with astonishing speed, and the only knight be able to strike down enemies within milliseconds."

Mr Jonathan was surprised that Add knew so much about him. "A nice detailed introduction to my past Add. I didn't know I was that popular." Mr Jonathan gave off a laugh.

"No, I just simply hacked into the database and got your info." Said Add bluntly.

"Add, you do know it's against the rules to do that right?" Mr Jonathan said, slightly alarmed.

"I'm just joking Mr Jonathan, I read through the profiles of every single knight that ranked SSS in the past. In a book located at row 11 shelf 127 in the library."

"Okay…" Mr Jonathan replied suspiciously.

After the trouble was cleared, everyone went out into the forest and set up their camp. They were only allowed to bring rations for one day to simulate a real life scenario where you would have to hunt for food when supplies are low. But other necessaries were allowed.

Add and Ara was the last group to head into the forest. Because Add asked Mr Jonathan something.

"Why did you quit, Mr Jonathan?" Asked Add, before going out into the forest.

"... That's a question I've been asking myself for a long time." Mr Jonathan replied as he looked at the forest.

"I see… our security will be in your hands." Said Add, he knew it was something he didn't want to talk about.

Ara and Add then proceeded to search for the best possible camping site so they could last for the week. The both of them decided it was best to stay near a river, since it would supply them water and food. All they need was a shelter. Luckily Add brought a tent. But Ara however, forgot her own tent.

"Urm… Mr Add… ? I kinda… forgot my own tent…" said Ara nervously, afraid she'll be scolded.

"... Tch, this is why I prefer going alone." Add said to himself softly. "... It's only big enough for one, we'll have to squeeze a bit." Add said and scratched his head.

"Thank you very much Mr Add!" Ara smiled brightly, she would have trouble if the weather didn't favor them.

"... Don't mention it. Instead, think about a good excuse or solution to solve our status to other people later." Add said.

Ara knew immediately that it was regarding the couple thingy. Especially after this exam, people could potentially spread gossips. Ara blushed a bit after remembering the event just now.

"Okay…" Ara replied.

They found the perfect spot after half an hour, near the river and a waterfall, perfect for camping, if there were any storms, they could duck into the cave near the waterfall.

Add instructed his dynamos to set up the tent and also to set up a parameter, just in case anybody, or anything, comes near them. He will know immediately and will be woken up by his dynamos if asleep. Ara was amazed by his dynamo's capabilities and clapped.

"Wow Mr Add, your dynamos really have a lot of functions other than combat." Ara praised Add.

"... Thanks, if you're interested, I can teach you how to make one yourself." As an engineer himself, having others praise his work boosted his self-esteem, he would love to share it to interested candidates. But of course, for those who are worth his time.

"It's fine Mr Add, I don't think I can build anything as good as your dynamos, haha." Ara said.

Add who listened to Ara's reply saddened slightly, but he had expected this outcome anyways.

Once they were done with setting up, Add decided it was best to save their one day worth of rations for emergency purposes, and it's more efficient to hunt for food for now and preserve them. Since setting up didn't take effort at all, they could use their full strength to catch some fish for dinner.

"... Ara, I think it's best to save up our one-day rations for emergencies, we could do fishing for today." Add suggested to Ara.

"I think so too! Just in case of being chased somewhere else by monsters and demons." said Ara. Add was relieved that at least she understood this, other candidates might just finish off their ration straight away.

Add's dynamos weren't specialized in fishing, so instead, he sent drones 'Flick Disk' into the water and targeted the fish's vital parts and cut them. And with dynamos, it will collect the dead fishes. Without much experience outdoors, Add really had to rely on his techs. When Add looked to his right side, Ara was in her shorts and in the river. As the fish passed by Ara's feet, she quickly stabbed the fish with her spear and pulled it out of the water. Ara repeated this until she caught a total of 15 fishes. While Add only had 5 due to some difficulties. Add was impressed by her skills, she didn't miss a single stab. With this many they would be able to make smoked fish enough for a few days.

* * *

Starting a fire was easy, and keeping it burning was no problem as dynamos would just feed the fire with some sticks automatically. It seemed like there was no effort needed for this exam. Add didn't care, he just thought it was required for the permit and he'd endure it.

After dinner, the two of them sat awkwardly outside of the tent, Add brought chairs along so there wasn't a need to sit on the ground. Add just summoned his holographic monitor and begin testing some programs. Ara just sat beside Add quietly while sharpening her spear. Ara felt like there was a need to break up this awkward atmosphere and asked Add what he wanted to do when he got the permit.

"Hey Mr Add, can I ask you a question?" asked Ara while putting her spear on her lap.

"... Sure." Add gave a short reply.

"What do you want to do when you get the permit?" asked Ara while looking down, afraid that she might trigger Add.

"... I want to look for a large energy source, enough for me to perform my experiments and to travel back into the past." said Add, while closing his holographic monitor and looked at the river which was in front of them.

"I see…" Ara said, she was nervous at how it may trigger Add's traumatizing memory.

"... It's fine, out of all people I trust you more. Because you've lost your brother just like I lost my mother. We're the same." said Add as he sighed.

"Okay…" Ara felt relieved that Add wasn't triggered and let out a sigh as well.

"... How about you? You'll look for your brother right?" asked Add.

"Yeah, I will find my brother Aren and restore him back to his human form." said Ara as she held her spear tightly, determined to do what she promised to herself. "Even if it costs me my life, I will find you brother Aren!"

Add who sat beside her felt her strong will and determination, if only he had that kind of burning will…

"... How pathetic." Add thought to himself, he knew that Ara's brother had joined the demons side for a reason, and he looks down at Ara because of that. Although he and Ara share the same pain, but Ara was ignorant to want to turn a demon back to human. Theoretically, it can be done, but not if the person doesn't want to. Therefore, Add's solution is best to travel back in time.

"... Ara, I'm sorry if what I say will hurt you, but if Aren doesn't want to turn back to a human, it won't happen." Add spoke bluntly.

"Then I will at least hear what's brother Aren's reason for doing so. If he refuses to stop his actions, I will have to bring him down." said Ara.

"... What if… I told you I could bring your brother back while I time traveled?" said Add, he offered some help. If Add could find a sufficient energy source to travel back in time, he could do it for Ara too. To save her brother and change his mind. But of course, his mother is the first priority.

"Really?" Ara asked as she looked at Add with her innocent, pure eyes.

"... Theoretically, if I could save my mom from the past, I could do the same for your brother. But the problem has to be solved first. The energy source." Add said. He knew it would be a pain to need to save and persuade Ara's brother, but if Ara could help him out, it will speed up the process and make their wish come true faster.

"Still, I want to try confronting with him directly first." Ara insisted. "Although time traveling sounds like a good option, I don't want to interfere with the past too much." Ara said honestly.

Add who heard this and looked to the ground and thought, "Don't want to interfere with the past huh… if only I could forget that moment… maybe I could. But no, I need to kill my father, no matter what happens to me, and save mom." Add clutched his first with rage, as tears begin to roll down his cheek unconsciously.

"Mr Add…" said Ara as she patted him. This time, Add didn't do anything. He just stayed still.

"... I'm going to sleep." after a few minutes, Add decides to go into the tent and sleep. He wants to forget about all of this and also he didn't want Ara to see the weak side of him.

"Okay… rest well. I'll have the first look out then." said Ara.

"... My dynamos will detect anyone entering the parameter they've set, so there's no need for that." said Add and went into the tent without listening to Ara's reply.

"Oh, okay… Then maybe I'll sleep as well." said Ara as she went into the tent.

The idea of having two people of opposite sex sleeping in the same tent will definitely cause some rumors and gossip go around, but Add didn't care. It's just two human sharing a shelter. Same goes for animals, they will share shelter if they were in groups, and there is nothing wrong with that.

Add slept on the left side with his sleeping bag, Ara took her place on the right. Their backs were in contact, as there wasn't enough space for two. But it was still manageable for the both of them. Ara faced to another side to avoid facing him and accidentally kiss him again. She then remembered the incident this morning and blushed. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but then heard Add sniffing. Ara sat up and looked at Add whose eyes were close and tears were still coming out of his eyes. He was fast asleep, but was still crying.

Add's face was as if an angel, no, a saddened angel. Ara didn't know Add would look so peaceful in his sleep, and wanted to comfort him regardless.

Ara's hand reached out to Add's cheek and rubbed the tears off of Add's face. She slightly stroked Add's long hair (Mastermind) and shushed at him. Ara lost her brother, but he wasn't dead compared to Add's mom. Add blamed himself too much, shouldered the pain too much, hurt too much. Compared to Ara's situation, his was much more traumatizing, for a child.

Ara couldn't help but shed tears as well. She remembered how she spent time with her brother, growing up together. But now, he's siding with the demons, and he had left her alone. With no family member left, she had to support herself. Eun was her new family. But she still couldn't handle loneliness too well. Add made her feel at ease, even though he gave rude comments and sometimes ignore her, but deep down, Ara knew Add cared.

Ara unconsciously hugged Add. She couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry for mentioning earlier… It was my fault." Ara said. Even though Add couldn't hear it, she still said it.

Ara's eyelids became heavy, and slowly, her eyes closed and fell asleep while hugging Add.

* * *

The two orphans were licking each other's wound. Desperately trying to heal. But somethings just can't be healed until it's solved.

The road ahead waits for them, and death comes along with it. They knew. But they will do whatever it takes, to see that certain someone again.

Before that, they will ask. "When will I meet you again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mother…

* * *

Edward, the poor boy was crying on his desk, holding onto the radio he made by himself.

Desperate for his father's attention, Edward took up the screwdriver and some parts and made his own radio and showed it to his father. But instead of being praised, he received an opposite treatment.

"Father, look I made a radio!" Edward raised up the radio and showed it to his father whom was working on an experiment. "What is this junk? A radio? Please don't bother me with nonsense like these. Insignificant technologies don't interest me." Said his father while he pushed Edward out of his laboratory.

The 5 year old boy was stunned by his father's rude comments and behaviour, he couldn't speak a single word. Edward turned around and walked back to his room speechless. On the way back, tears rolled down his plump cheeks and he gritted his teeth, trying his best not to cry out loud.

The moment he reached his room, his emotions got the better of him and Edward burst out crying.

Edward's mom who was passing by his room heard him crying and went straight into his room.

"Oh dear… Edward what's wrong?" Edward's mom slowly approached him and patted his head.

"Father… don't… my… radio…" Edward sobbed in between words, he was trying hard to speak without sobbing, but it didn't work out. But his mom knew him best.

"Father don't like your radio?" Edward's mom said. The poor little boy just nodded in reply while sobbing.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm sure father is just disappointed with his experiment results, don't mind him. Look, it's a great radio you've made, I can even use it to play mom's favorite song!" Said Edward's mom while sliding in a disk she had in her files. She always brought it along and listens to it whenever she works.

"Does mother… like it… ?" Edward asked his mom.

"Yes, very much." Edward's mom smiled and patted his head.

"Really?" Edward slowly smiled.

"Really. It's Edward's hard work, and for your age, it really is a great work." Said Edward's mom while smiling.

"Thanks mother! You're the best!" Edward hugged his mother tightly.

"You're welcome my dear." Said Edward's mother while stroking his hair softly and cuddling her child.

After a while, Edward's mom wanted to tell him something very important. Something to make Edward determined and motivated to achieve whatever he wanted.

"Edward, mother wants you to live happily, and do things you love without worrying about other's opinion okay?" Said Edward's mom while looking down at him.

"Yes mother!" Edward looked up to his mom from her chest and smiled.

"But no crimes okay?" Edward's mom stated clearly that he should not commit any crimes.

"Okay!" said Edward.

* * *

After that day, Edward worked hard to create a Nasod cat with it's own AI, and after one whole year of constant hard work, he finally did it. He wanted to bring the Nasod cat to show his mom in her room, but as he entered, he saw something he will never forget for the rest of his life.

His mother, getting killed by his own father.

Fear, dread, despair, rage. All these emotions haunted him.

Edward's father then forcefully inserted a piece of Ancient Nasod technology into his left eye after her mother's death. And then sold him on as a slave due to failure in the experiment. Edward's father thought he could unleash the power of the chip, the ability to control Nasod technology. But it didn't work.

Edward was able to escape from the slave cell, but fell into a ravine in his attempt to escape. He woke up an Ancient Nasod Library, where he found a floating Nasod cat which guided him through all his obstacles. The chip inserted into his eyes activated and granted Add all of the information in the library. He was then able to create his own weapon, the Dynamo and travel further to the future to find an energy source enough to send him back time. From that moment onwards, his name was Add.

That was the sole reason that was driving him on. To live on. To fight whatever it takes. To save his mother from his father. Even if it meant selling his soul to the devil.

" _I'm sorry mom… I'll break the promise I've made."_

* * *

Add was surrounded by darkness, he felt as if he had been sucked into a black hole. It's dark. It's heavy. It's… terrifying. Add couldn't even call out. It was literally like being in a vacuum.

Suddenly, warmth surrounded his body and the darkness around him slowly disappeared. It was as if he was back in his mother's arms.

"Please… Let it stay like this…"

"Please… Don't let go…"

Slowly, Add's eyes opened and his vision returned. Darkness has been beaten. But he saw when his vision stabilized, was totally unexpected. It was Ara. She was hugging him all this time and had her head placed near his chest.

This unexpected situation made Add flustered and his face was completely red. He tried to push Ara away without waking her up, by pushing her shoulders and slowly pulling her arms off of him. However, he accidentally touched Ara's breasts and made him fluster even more.

" _This is why I hate sharing tents…"_ Add thought to himself.

Ara softly moaned as she placed her head on Add's chest. They were facing each other and it was really hard for Add to even move due to her massive physical strength.

"Kugh…" Add tried to move Add again and this time he was able to slip through her arms slightly. Add's plan was to slide down Ara's arms and then move away from her.

Add was halfway away from freedom before Ara's grip tightened and caused Add's face to be buried in Ara's breasts.

"...! What the fu-" before Add can even finish, he was already silenced.

Add couldn't breathe and couldn't even speak. He then finally decided to wake Ara up by pushing forcefully.

As Add tried to push Ara's body away, he heard Ara groaning and yawning. It seems like she was slowly gaining back her consciousness and awaken from her sleep.

Ara blinked her eyes a few times before realizing Add was being hugged… No. Suffocated by her embrace.

Ara quickly let go of Add the moment she realized he was awake.

"I'm sorry!" Ara quickly sat up straight on her knees and lowered her head to apologize.

Add gasped for air and then coughed a few times before speaking.

"*coughs*... Please, for El sake, don't ever do that again." said Add, his face was still red. He avoided looking at Ara because it was embarrassing to even mention about the event that happened just now.

Ara lowered her head and apologized even more. She was sad that it didn't help Add, and instead made him have to suffocate. But unexpectedly, Add thanked Ara.

"... Thanks anyway." Said Add softly while looking away.

"I'm sor-... Huh?" This even caught Ara by surprise because normally Add would send rude and trashy comments at her action.

"... I'm going to take a walk…" Add exited the tent and left Ara alone.

Ara was dumb-folded, she didn't knew Add had changed this much. It's only been a month since Ara lectured Add on being rude with others. But regardless of the fact that Add changed so much in such short time, Ara was happy.

"... Mr Add, you've changed a lot." Ara smiled and said.

* * *

After a week, the exam was over and the group who scored full marks was Add and Ara. They didn't even have to use their one day worth of rations and needed no assistance in taking down demons in the area.

Everyone just stared at the two in awe when Mr Jonathan gave them their marks. Add's knowledge with science allowed him to perform a wide range of functions, for example what to do when hurt by poisonous plants and what meds to use, and Ara's knowledge on herbs and hunting techniques helped supply them food and meds. Add's long range combat capabilities and survey techs combined with Ara's martial arts and Rakshasa arts made them a fearsome foe. Even the rogue demons decided to stop attacking them after a few failures. With their skills combined, they were technically an unstoppable duo.

Ara was praised by her friends and was asked to go out for a celebration. Add on the other hand, was alone under the tree. Many think Add didn't contribute to anything due to his attitude in class and obsession with his experiments. But Ara knew the truth. Add was a leader, even though he didn't like working with others. He could call out strategic approaches and decisions in a split second, and he decides for the good of his members even though he doesn't look like a person who cares much about others.

To Ara, Add was the perfect partner for missions. You could rely on him with almost anything.

Ara tried to tell her friends that Add made most of the decisions and tactics, but they just don't believe it.

Add just shrugged at the gazes from the candidates and walked home. Everyone thought he was going to give a lecture to them, about how weak are they. But it didn't happen.

Add turned back to them and said, "What? If you want a lecture, on how weak you are, I can give it now." After saying that, everyone froze. His behaviour was not like him at all.

"... Stare at something else, it makes me uncomfortable." Add said, and then walked back home.

Ara saw Add walking home and decided to join him. Ara rejected her friend's offer and ran after Add. When Ara caught up with Add, she walked at his pace and looked at the ground. She was still embarrassed to talk to him due to the incident on the first night. Add told her to forget about it, and she nodded. But she was still looking at the ground while walking.

"... Stop." Add stopped Ara. Then approached her. Ara flustered when Add came close to her.

Add stood in front of Ara and lifted her chin up.

"... Look forward, not downwards. Show more confidence. You'll need that to pass the tests in the future. When you face your enemies, your brother, face forward. Don't ever look down, it shows that you're weak. Also, it's bad for your neck." Add said.

Add's words hit Ara a bit, and Ara realized Add was noticing this for a long time. She looked up, and then replied.

"Okay, I'll look forward from now on!" Ara smiled and said.

"... Good, let's go home." Add said and then walked with Ara behind of him. Ara followed Add and the duo walked into the sunset, back to their homes.

Their next exam, will determine whether if they get their permit or not.

* * *

 **There ya go guys, sorry for the long wait. If there are any spelling and weird issues, please notify me, because I typed this using my phone. And for f*** sake my phone is shit. Thanks for reading ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr Add…?"

"Yes...?"

"Can I please hold your hand…?"

"... Just for a bit."

"Thanks…"

"Kugh! That's way too tight."

"Sorry! Urm… how about now?"

"Yeah, that's better. El damn…"

* * *

If readers here were in the waiting room, you'd just be like everyone else in this room, doubting whether or not they are dating.

Ara held Add's hand and looked forward, she was flustered and panicking. Add looked away and used one hand to key in equations into his holographic computer. His face was slightly flustered as well. Both of them sat quietly in the front row (Add was confident, but nervous with having Ara holding his hand), waiting patiently.

Then, the awkward silence was broke as Mr Jonathan entered the room. His hand held a file containing information everyone thirst for. This day will decide their fate. Mr Jonathan slowly flipped the file and read the name of the candidates that passed the exam.

"Edward and Ara, congratulations on passing the Velder Academy Test. You will receive your permit shortly after this session. For others, you're to take the test again next year." Mr Jonathan said.

Swears and curses could be heard across the classroom. For Add, he just shrugged. Ara who was beside him softly sobbed. Add questioned her current behaviour, she should be happy instead of sad.

"... You passed you know." Add said.

"..." Ara didn't say anything.

"For El's sake will you-" before Add could finish, Ara let out her cry and hugged him tightly.

"*Cries* That was so scary! I passed!" Ara cried.

Add was didn't expect her to react like this so he couldn't defend himself from the beastly woman she is. Her overwhelming strength was suffocating Add and he had to do the necessary to ensure his survival.

"Fuck… Ara… Stop before… I…" Add raised his hand and his dynamos charged and ready to deliver a shock wave at Ara.

"*Cries* I was really scared Mr Add! Thank El Lady you helped me with my Mathematics!" Ara shouted. The rest of the crowd just stared. The boys were jealous of Add, having a girl with big boobs hugging him, and not to mention being one of the prettiest girls in the academy.

Add has no choice he had to shock Ara, or else he would die of suffocation. Out of desperation, Add ordered his dynamos to shock Ara.

"Kyah!" Ara shouted in pain and quickly performed a backward somersault. She landed steadily and sobbed softly. She looked at Add who was coughing and gasping for air.

"Mr Add… *sobs* I thought we were good friends…" Ara sobbed and said.

"*cough* Good friends don't suffocate each other, Ara." Add said.

Ara quickly realized she suffocated him again and apologized.

"I'm so sorry!" Ara bowed down multiple times and apologized.

"... It's fine." Add gave a simple answer and shrugged it off.

"We're still friends right…?" Ara asked out of her insecurity.

"... Comrades." Add replied bluntly.

"Comrades sounds good to me." Ara said and smiled.

"... Whatever you say." Add said and looked away, he sighed at the same time.

The girls sitting behind the duo glared at Add, their message was. 'How dare you say that!' Add just shrugged and ignored everything and everyone around him. Mr Jonathan laughed at Add and Ara. He gave his honest opinion to the both of them.

"Haha, you two would likely be a lovely couple. Congratulations for passing as well." Said Mr Jonathan.

Ara's and Add's face turned completely red, they didn't know what to do and how to react. Should they thank their teacher? Or should they whack him for saying nonsense?

Well of course, to avoid losing their permit by any chance, they chose option number 1.

"Urm… Thanks Mr Jonathan." Both Add and Ara said at the same time.

"Oh El, not 'would" I'm sorry, it's definitely." Mr Jonathan corrected after their perfect sync and laughed.

"Damn it…" they both cursed.

* * *

One week later…

After collecting their permit, registering for their own missions, and finalizing everything else, Add and Ara were ready to leave Velder and finally be able to achieve their goals.

Ara wants to find her brother and turn him back into a human.

Add wants to find a large energy source to enable him to travel back in time to save his mother.

"Please wait for me Elder Brother Aren." Ara said as she wore her battle clothes (Yama Raja).

"... Just a bit longer, I'll be able to save you, mom…" Add said as he wore his jacket (Mastermind).

* * *

The duo exited their houses and saw each other. Ara approached Add and asked him if he wanted to walk to the gate together, since this will be the last time they will see each other until their mission is completed.

"Hello Mr Add!" Ara greeted while waving her hand.

"... Hey." Add waved with a bored expression.

"Do you want to… walk to the gate together? Since we won't be seeing each other anytime soon after this." Ara asked Add.

"... Sure. Just keep up. I don't want to delay my mission." Add replied bluntly.

"Okay!" Ara smiled and joined Add. The both of them walked to the gate north of their houses.

On the way the passed by the convenience store they always come across while going to school. While walking Ara decided she would treat Add ice cream before departing for their reason. Add then stopped all of a sudden, and Ara collided with Add's back.

"Sorry!" Ara quickly apologized.

"... Wait here." Add pulled her to the side of the convenience store and said.

"Huh? Okay." Ara was confused, but she just followed whatever he said.

After 5 minutes, Ara realized she wanted to buy ice cream for Add and quickly ran to the entrance.

"I don't want Mr Add to wait!" Ara said while running.

When she reached, the door opened and slammed Ara straight in the face. She fell backwards and tripped on a stone. Ara couldn't do a somersault because she was stunned by the hit to the face. Add who was exiting quickly held out his hand to grab Ara.

"For El's sake stop being so clumsy Ara." Add said while holding onto Ara. They were in close proximity and could be mistaken to Add wanting to kiss her.

"Ouch… I'm sorry!" Ara recovered quickly and apologized.

She then realized how close he was to her.

"If you keep being this clumsy, I don't think you can even survive for 3 days outside of Velder! Get your shit together!" Add straightened Ara's shoulder and body positioning so she could stand. But their face we still close.

Ara flustered and looked down, she didn't expect Add to scold her. She understood she can't be clumsy outside, but this was her nature.

"If you want to defeat your brother and save him, then you have to fucking stand straight and be confident! If not, don't even think about it." Add scolded Ara again.

Ara sobbed softly, her eyes were puffy and about to cry. She didn't speak because she was lost for words and also Add was right, at her current state she couldn't even reach her brother if she still continue to be this weak..

"..." Add sighed.

He thought he had probably went too far. But he had to do it or else she would never change. He felt sorry and unconsciously, he patted her head. Ara who was on the verge of breaking felt Add's compassionate touch.

"Seriously…" Add complained to himself.

"Mr Add…?" Ara sobbed softly and said.

"..." Add looked away and thought to himself.

"Should I follow this clumsy girl? Wait, Add, keep your shit together. You don't need her to save mom. Actually… she could…"

"Mr Add…?" Ara was worried now and Add was patting her head.

"... I've decided… sheesh." Add said.

"Decided what…?" Ara asked.

"For El's sake, I'm following you to find your brother… Why do I do this to myself…" Add said and whispered his 2nd sentence softly.

"Really?" Ara said happily. She was happy because Add decided to join her on her journey.

"But under two conditions, you're going to help me with mine after yours is done. And you're going to stop being unconfident." Add said.

"Okay! I will help Mr Add find his way to save his mom! And… Stop being unconfident." Ara said.

*whack*

Add whacked Ara's head and scolded her.

"That's being unconfident." Add scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Ara apologized and bowed multiple times.

*whack*

"That as well. Don't keep apologizing sheesh." Add scolded again.

"But it's being polite right…?" Ara asked

*whack*

"No. Who the fuck taught you that?" Add whacked and asked.

"Ouch… my mom…" replied Ara.

"Oh. Okay. But don't do that. You know what my mom told me? 'I want Edward to live happily without thinking about other's opinion.' That's what she told me. Just no crimes." Said Add.

"Okay! I won't apologize too much anymore!" Ara said with confidence. "But I'm not going to swear like you Mr Add. It's bad!"

"That… I can't help it." said Add.

"You have to stop that you know. It's rude." Said Ara, this time she whacked Add, but softly.

"... Fine." Said Add.

"Your mom must be a nice person." Ara said.

"She is…" Said Add, his voice showed weakness and sadness. "And that's why this damn son is going to save her no matter what the cost."

"Mr Add, I will help you with all my strength. Because you're doing the same for me." Ara held Add's hand and said.

"... I said I follow you to find your brother, but that doesn't mean it's my full strength." Said Add, his face flustered as Ara held his hand.

"I know Mr Add always tries his best without telling anyone." Ara smiled and said.

"... Whatever, ice cream's melting, and we're going to be late, so lets hurry." Add passed Ara her strawberry ice cream and said. He wanted to start walking but Ara was still holding his hand firmly.

"Thanks Mr Add!" Ara smiled and thanked him. She wanted to state that she had the same idea too, but she kept quiet about it.

"... You're welcome. And can you please let go of my hand?" asked Add.

"Oh, I'm sor-." Ara wanted to apologize but she cut herself off.

"... Actually… it's fine that you apologize however much you like. Just make sure you don't let other people use you." Add said.

"Really?" Ara said.

Add just nodded in reply because he was munching his chocolate ice cream.

Ara kept quiet and smiled instead. She let go of Add's hand and the duo walked to the gate.

Their journey begins now.

Two forces joined together. Two different missions. But one single motive.

To save their love ones.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting everyone! I've typed this with my phone while having a boring time at my grandma's shop. If there is my grammar or sentence error, please let me know. Thank you for your support for so long. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"How I wish I had a teleporter from Velder to Hamel…" Add said.

*Rattle*

"I fucking hate wagons…" Add complained from extreme discomfort.

"Eun… Stop it… I want to sleep… it's holiday today…" Ara mumbled softly in her dreams.

"And her head is really heavy…" Add's tolerance to discomfort is about to blow. He has been in this wagon for 4 hours, the seats are uncomfortable and it's filled with cargo. Add and Ara we're sitting on the very edge of the wagon, if they were to both doze off, one of them might lose support and fall off.

Although Add had summoned a dynamo to serve as a fan, he still couldn't sleep from the sheer heat of the mighty sun and the bumps from the cobblestone road.

"Seriously how can you even sleep with this heat…" Add looked Ara who was sleeping on his right shoulder for 2 hours now.

"... No… I'm not a bad girl…" Ara mumbled in her dreams again.

"You two really look like a sweet couple, are you sure y'all just friends?" The old man driving the wagon asked as he chuckled.

"No, we're not couples old man." Add said strictly.

"You don't have to be shy you know, Elrios has no strict rules in being lesbians." The old man said.

"Old man, I'm a guy for fucks sake." Add scolded.

"Oh my, I'm sorry for mistaking you gender. Guess these old pair of eyes really need glasses." Said the old man.

"I wish El damn Velder increases their fundings for us next time… Just so we can ride a carriage..." Add cursed.

Then, a refreshing breeze blew by as they entered a forest. For a moment Add felt comfortable. He looked at his dynamo and stared at it.

"I should remake you to an air conditioner." Add said.

The dynamo with it's own AI saddened as it's function is unless to it's master now.

Add turned towards Ara again to see if she's awake by now, if she wakes up by now he'll be able to sleep instead. But when he saw her face, he changed his mind. Ara was as if an infant sleeping in content, vulnerable, untroubled and cute. The breeze blew again and Add smelt the scent of Ara's hair.

"... Smells like mom…" Add thought of the past again, but he shook it off and clutched his fist. "It will work. I just need to find an energy source powerful enough to allow my dynamos to create a time and space portal."

"Mr Add…" Ara mumbled in her dreams yet again.

"... You can be cute sometimes I guess…" Add said unconsciously and patted her head. "I'll make sure your brother comes back to you, you dumb ass."

Add knew about Ran. He's not fond of him at all. After Add listened to Ara's story when they were walking home, he punched a wall nearby and broke some of his bones. It made him so pissed that the pain didn't really bother him. In fact, he was pissed at Ara's siblings as well.

Previously, Ara was not part of the original family of Haan. Ran or Aren's mother died from an unknown disease and his father had married another woman. The woman brought Ara into the family. Aside from Aren, the others teased Ara and bullied her as she was different, resulting from her current attitude and behaviour. Aren was Ara's only motivation. For a moment Add liked Aren for being a kind person towards an outsider like her.

One day, Aren had been positioned in Fahrmann's capital to defend it from a demon invasion. He witnessed the power of demons and their capabilities, and he felt dread as his comrades fell one after another. Aren didn't want this to happen to his family and sought to find the Moon El to amplify his capabilities. He was not successful and called upon a demon to assist him, hoping the demon was having the same goal, peace. Dealing with a demon means dealing with death. Hence the current situation Ara and Ran are in.

Add was disappointed at Aren. Giving up just because you can't find a way to achieve your goal is nonsense to Add.

" _Just because your comrades died and your fear of losing your family doesn't mean you should sell your soul to a demon! That's bullshit! Post-Traumatic Stress my ass!"_

Because of this, Add is going to beat Ran into an unrecognizablepiece of crap. He is also prepared to kill him if he has to.

"If your brother had confidence in you, he should've asked for your help…" Add spoke.

Add looked at Ara again, how can she still smile after all that suffering in the past. She's the only one who could do that. Add honestly thought Ara was stronger than him.

"We're arriving Hamel soon Mister, y'all have fun over there." The old man said.

"Hmph, the real fun starts now huh…" Add said.

"*yawn* How long have I slept…?" Ara finally woke up. She spoke as she rubbed her eyes.

"Approximately 5 hours. We're reaching Hamel soon so you best not fall asleep if you don't want to miss the scenery." Add said.

"Oh okay, that was long nap. Did I cause you trouble…?" Ara asked.

"Not really..." Add replied.

"Thank El lady…" Ara was relieved at least she didn't cause him any trouble.

"Although my shoulder hurts right now." Add rubbed his right shoulder.

"Eeek! I'm so sorry!" Ara apologized.

"It's fine, treat me icicles when we arrive." Add said bluntly.

"Okay!" Ara smiled and was relieved that Add wasn't mad. In Hamel…

"Oh my this place is so beautiful!" Ara looked around the area and was stunned by the architectures in the city of water.

"I wonder how they reinforce that bolder to withstand the force of the waterfall and hold the city… is there no corrosion after a long time…?" Add thought of theories as usual.

"Mr Add! This way!" Ara pulled Add's jacket and pointed towards the city's pride and honour, the city hall.

"We're not here to do sightseeing all day Ara." Said Add.

"Okay…" Ara seemed sad after Add said that.

"... Maybe a little bit after we checked in at the inn." Said Add.

"Really? Yay!" Ara cheered in joy.

"But don't forget our real objective here." Add reminded Ara.

"Yes. I won't." Ara spoke seriously and for once, looked serious.

Add looked at Ara, and thought to himself. "Maybe she's finally changed." At the inn…

"..."

"Sir, so is it okay...?" The lady by the counter was nervous as she spoke.

"We don't have any other choice do we…? _For El's sake…_ " Add face palmed and cursed.

"I'm sorry but in this season, tourists are crowding in Hamel because of the weather…" Said the lady.

"*Sigh*, Velder is paying for the stay… please make sure full privacy in our room. I don't want my documents and work touched." Said Add as he showed the scroll of approvement from Velder.

"Mr Add from Velder Academy, oh my you're an adventurer! We humbly welcome you to Hamel!" The lady said as she bowed and welcomed the duo.

"Thank you, we're pleased to be in your care." Ara said.

"Thanks…" Add said.

After all that was settled, Add and Ara went to their room and with all their luggage. Although it was all in Add's storage unit dynamo so they don't really have a luggage.

"I didn't expect this kind of room…" Add said as he stared at the room.

"Me neither…" Ara stared at the room as well.

The room had masterbed for two, a sofa, and other necessities. But this room was clearly for couples or a rich ass fat guy who wants a huge bed for his own.

"I'll take the sofa…" Said Add.

"Maybe we could take turns…?" Ara suggested.

"I'll take the sofa…" Add said again.

"Okay…" Ara admitted defeat.

Add approached the window near the sofa and opened it. The scenery here is breath taking, Hamel is the most beautiful city no doubt.

"At least we have a beautiful scenery…" said Add.

Ara then stood next to Add and gazed at the the scenery.

"Wow…" Ara was struck with awe, she then declared to herself. "I will find brother Aren no matter what."

* * *

"Ara, our Intel suggests that Ran would most likely to attack Hamel soon, he is looking for the Water Seal. It's most likely held by Avalanche the Water Priest. Are you sure you don't need support in this mission?" asked the high ranked soldier.

"No sir, I'd like to confront my brother myself. With candidate Add as my support to find Ran." Said Ara.

"Besides, if we have more numbers, we'll be easily detected. Not only that, we're going to suffer a large number of casualties if our support aren't well trained." Said Add.

"Very well candidates, begin your mission and bring peace to Elrios."

The gate of Velder opens, and their journey starts now…

* * *

After a long tour around Hamel, Ara and Add went back to the inn to get some rest before departing to the Hall of Water to look for clues of Ran's whereabouts. Intelligence suggests that he's hiding there as large amounts of Dark El has been detected by the alchemists. However, there was no movement for a while and it might be a decoy, it was Ara and Add's job to investigate and engage if required.

"Let's get some rest before we scout the Hall of Water tomorrow." Add said while throwing himself to the sofa.

"Okay! We'll find elder brother Aren for sure!" Said Ara with determination. "Before that, I'll take a shower, you should too Mr Add."

"Sure…" Add replied. After Ara entered the bathroom, he said softly, "Let's hope so."

Add laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Once he's done here, he would travel around Elrios to find a large source of energy for his dynamos. Add put his hand on the necklace he was wearing, and mumbled to himself.

"How long will this take…"

Add sat up and hugged his legs, and took a glance ance at the city of water. The evening view is breathtaking to even the aliens. The Sun's orange colour which illuminates the sky fused with the Moon's dark purple which puts the world to sleep. Some call it the Ying and the Yang. Some call it the equilibrium. But for Add, this is peace and sadness.

"Sun and Moon… so far away from each other…" Add watched the Sun set, the night slowly taking over Hamel.

*Boom!*

Out of the bloom, a large pillar of black flames erupted from the city hall. The flames were darker than the night sky, meaner than the flames of Lanox, much more terrifying than the Reaper.

"What the…" Add zoomed in with his dynamo's camera zoom and investigated from range.

Once Add's zoom had stabilized, he saw Hamel's Guardian, The White Colossus, Helputt. His chest was stabbed through by a black sword. And the user of that sword, was Demon Commander Ran. Then, Ran pulled out the sword and kicked the Guardian down the waterfall. Ran looked at the direction which Add stared, causing Add to flinch.

"Tch… You finally attacked." Add said.

The bathroom door burst open and Ara asked with alert.

"What's happening? Is Hamel under attack? Or is it elder brother Aren?" Ara asked.

"Urm… Could you please wear some clothes first?" Add quickly turned his head around and then said to Ara. She was completely naked and had shampoo all over.

"I'm sorry!" Ara apologized and quickly went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

After 30 seconds, Ara exited the bathroom with her face completely red and head looking downwards. Of course she was fully dressed and cleaned up, but it was still embarrassing. Add was blushing a bit, looking away from Ara and wearing his coat.

"... Ran attacked, and he's headed towards the Hall of Water. And for the incident just now… Let's forget about it." Add said calmly.

"I agree… Let's go find elder brother now." Ara held her spear nervously and exited the room with Add. Add and Ara hurried to the site of murder to check out the Guardian of Hamel. If he was still alive from that stab, he could still provide some information.

But when they reached, what they saw was not a good sight at all.

"Mr Add… Why is Sir Helputt's armor black… And why is he attacking his soldiers…?" Ara asked as her eyes dilated due to fear.

"Ran… He probably possessed him with some demon magic. The best solution now is to let Hamel soldiers hold him off and we pursue Ran for answers." Add replied.

After that, Add quickly summoned his dynamo : Type Apocalypse to assist the soldiers for some time.

"Install : Apocalypse! Soldiers of Hamel! This will assist you for the next half an hour, make sure you hold him down and prevent any damage to the boulder holding your city! Or else Hamel will fall!" Add shouted at the soldiers while showing his seal from Velder Academy.

"It's Velder's reinforcement! Everyone! Hold your ground and fight!" The commander commanded his soldiers.

"Urahhh!" The soldiers stood still and lifter their shields and weapons, ready for the next attack.

"Commander, me and Ara are going to pursue the Demon Commander Ran, Helputt is possessed and if we stop him, we might just have a chance to save your Guardian." Add said loudly while holding onto the commander's shoulder. "Hold on for a bit longer."

"You have my word! Now go chase down that bastard for us!" The commander said and charged at the fallen guardian, Helputt.

"Ara! It's now or never, to save your brother!" Add shouted at Ara who was staring blankly.

"Y-yes! Let's chase after elder brother Aren!" Said Ara. She looked unsure, terrified.

Then, Add asked Ara an important question.

"Ara, are you ready to face him?" Asked Add.

"Yes!" Ara held her spear tightly.

"I trust you. But if worse comes to worst, I'll take him down for you." Said Add, gripping Ara's hand which held her spear.

Ara felt a strong aura from Add, it made her felt like as if she was protected by her brother again. If Ara couldn't stop Ran, it will be Add who kills Ran.

"Thank you Mr Add. For trusting me." Said Ara, smiling back at Add.

"Let's move." Said Add as he summoned his 6 combat dynamos and flew towards the Hall of Water.

"Wait for me elder brother Aren!" Ara said as she started sprinting and followed Add.

The duos chased after Ara's mission objective, family, loved one. The answer for Ran's action will be sought, if not, forced out.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your patience, college is really tough and fun XD. I wish you all enjoyed this chapter and if there is any grammatical or spelling problems, please comment or mail me. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dynamo, scan the building." Said Add.

" _Multiple signatures detected. Advice : Use Camouflage Function."_

"Maybe I need to improve your logic dynamo, it's still an unfinished function. If it fails, it might cause unknown effects to both me and Ara." Add scolded his dynamos.

" _Probability of failure (Camouflage) : 37.7% Demons have better vision at night from gathered data, it will be hard to dodge or hide. If you use up your energy now it would be hard to face Ran, threat level : 5."_

"Smart… Alright, I'll take the risk." Said Add, defeated by his own invention.

" _Intelligence leveled up by, 1. Logic leveled up by, 1. Overall usefulness increased."_

"Tch. That stupid Nasod Cat's chip has some attitude." Add recalled that the chip he used for his dynamos was the chip from the Nasod in the Ancient Library.

It was because he had no choice. Most Ancient Nasod have been destroyed, and what Add could salvage were new Nasod Parts. The AI's in this era were useless to Add, only the ones existed before the War Between Nasods and Humans held the chips that allowed Add to turn them into his own AI. But it didn't matter to him anymore, his main goal is saving his mom.

"Ah, whatever... The main objective is to save my mom. Not improve my dynamos." said Add.

"Mr Add! Where is elder brother Aren?" Ara caught up with Add.

"How are you not panting after sprinting about 10 miles…? Are you human?" Asked Add who was staring at Ara.

"Oh, I used to have to train the whole day, it includes running 30 miles, intensive workout, hand to hand combat training, weapons training and-" Ara listed down all of her trainings in a single day back then, but Add stopped her.

"Stop, stop. That's way more than an average person can do." Said Add, his palm to his face.

"Really? Everyone could do that back in my village." Said Ara innocently.

"You guys are not human…" Said Add, turning his back on Ara.

"B-but it's just bare minimal!" Ara gripped her spear and fought back.

"That's crazy…" Add backed off further away from Ara.

Ara felt so isolated for a moment, it was as if Add was treating her as an alien.

"Mr Add!" Ara held her spear and pointed to Add's direction, ready to strike.

"Wait, wait, I don't mean to insult you guys." Add tried to calm down Ara.

"Behind you!" Ara shouted.

"What?" Add said as he turned around.

A muscular brawler stood on the platform of one of the structure. He grinned and as if he's confident that he would win.

"Victor. Threat level 2." Said Add. His dynamos browsed through the database provided by Velder. He was one of the higher ranking demons. Although… He looked like a small fry to Add and Ara.

"So the two of you are after Ran eh?" Said Victor.

"I will ask only once. Where is Ran?" Add demanded an answer.

"Uh oh. Someone here thinks he's better than me. Let me teach you some manners, little boy." Said Victor. He clearly wasn't here to talk. All he wanted was to fight.

"Phantom Seeker." Add pointed at Victor and commanded his dynamos to summon two high speed disks.

The disks flew from the dynamo's storage portals, and sliced through air towards Victor. This was only a weapon used to immobilize enemies by cutting their tendons, but Add'd like to try to kill something with this one day.

Add swung his hand left and right, controlling the direction which the disks flew. Add rapidly cut through all of Victor's tendons, making Victor incapable of moving and supporting himself.

"Grahh! What was that… You cheater…" Victor shouted in pain, complained, and then fell down to the ground from the platform.

"That must've hurt." Add said as he stored his disks.

"Wow, I didn't know your weapons can attack that fast Mr Add." Said Ara, impressed by Add's weapons.

"I mean… Well… It does use up a bit of my mana to control it, so it's gotta be effective right?" Said Add, trying to hide his prideful self. It's not like everyone gets impressed with Add's inventions. He works alone before he teamed up with Ara, and he couldn't mingle around with other candidates.

"So does that mean you can't cast anything after this?" Ara asked curiously.

"I can't cast anything major, such as Psionic Generator and some of my drones." Said Add.

"Oh, I see." Ara said and noted down something in her mind.

" _... She's learning at a quicker pace than I thought." Add thought while smiling deep down._

" _Mr Add will need my help if he uses that spell again, I must be there when he uses it. Or else he'll be a vulnerable target." Ara thought to herself._

"Having fun there you punks…?" Said Victor as he stood up.

"I'd like to dissect your tendons if I weren't here to help this stupid girl." Add talked back.

"Bahaha, I fell down on purpose. Those cuts are giving me a very bad itch though." Said Victor as he readied himself.

"Mr Add, I'll take the front!" Said Ara as she readied herself.

"I'll keep you covered." Add said as he summoned his combat drones.

" _Victor, bring them to the hall…" A dark familiar voice echoed through the air._

"Come on! I was just about to have fun." Victor jeered.

"Elder brother!" Ara shouted, reaching out to the voice.

"He's not your brother anymore child. He's Demon Commander Ran!" Victor said as he prepared to do something major.

"Dynamo!" Add sent 3 dynamos towards Ara and protected her.

"Ready? Smashhh'emmm!" Victor shouted and smashed the group beneath Add and Ara. The ground cracked rapidly and started to let loose.

The floor crumbled before Ara could perform a somersault. Add quickly commanded his dynamos to support Ara, and they both slowly glided down below the crevice. Underneath the ground they were on, was the the main hall of the water temple. The Hall of Water.

"Wow…" Ara gazed at the beautiful infrastructure, the carvings and the beautiful waterfalls.

"My dynamos are only built to withstand one person, we have to land soon." Add quickly glided beside Ara and said.

"OK!" Ara said and held onto Add so they could land on one of the platform safely.

Of course, to allow the 6 dynamos to form a circle for propelling both of them down required them to hold onto each other. It definitely wasn't very awkward. =￣ω￣=

"..." Add looked away.

"Sorry…" Ara looked down.

Add was holding Ara's shoulders as close to him as he could tolerate, if it was another male, it would've been fine having them closer, but Ara… Let's just be honest that hers was above average and that it isn't good for Add when it comes to close proximities. Especially after a near death experience when they were in the tent.

" _Please dynamo, go down faster." Add thought._

" _Stop saying nonsense Eun!" Ara talked back to Eun who was teasing her._

" _Aw come on Ara, I was giving you a compliment. I don't think mine could be that big if I materialize into a human. *winks*" Eun teased Ara again._ And finally after a minute or two, Add and Ara safely landed on one of the bridges that linked the paths to other areas of the temple. However for Add and Ara, it felt like it had been centuries.

* * *

"*coughs* At least we landed safely." Add said, his face slightly red.

"Yeah…" Ara said as she held her spear tightly.

Then, the sound of water crashing onto the pool way below the bridge was broken by the dark familiar voice that echoed just now. Ara and Add knew it was Ran. Who else would it be?

" _Ara… You're here…" Said Ran._

"Elder brother! Where are you? Please… Let's talk this out…" Ara called out.

" _Talk this out huh…" Right after Ran said this, the echoing stopped, and dark flames appeared on the middle of the bridge._

A shadow figure of a person was seen in the flames. It swung it's arm and the flames disappeared into thin air. And the person was revealed. It was Demon Commander Ran.

"Elder brother Aren!" Ara said, delighted to see his brother.

"Aren… That was the name that I was once called." Ran swung his sword to the side and said.

"Elder brother… Why did you turn into a demon? Why did you destroy our village?" Ara asked Ran, pleaded for him to answer.

"I cannot answer that…" Said Ran.

"Ran, you left your dear sister alone and near death… If you're still human, at least give her a proper reason why you left, asshole." Said Add.

"This is none of your business, Edward Grenore." Said Ran.

"Please elder brother… Tell me…" Ara begged for answers.

"I'll tell you… Once I've reached my goal…" Ran said.

"Why can't you tell me…? Is it because I'll be in your way if you do?" Ara asked again.

It left Ran speechless, because he knew. That dragging Ara into his mess would only make her suffer.

"If you want to know that much… Then defeat me… Make me submit!" Said Ran as he charged at Ara and swung his dark sword.

Ara was able to use her spear to block Ran's attack, but the recoil sent her flying backwards. Ara was able to regain her balance and stood on her ground.

"You bastard!" Add rushed in with his dynamos, and using his dynamos to generate shockwaves to damage Ran. But Ran deflected them all and swung his sword at Add.

This forced Add to back off. He had no close combat capabilities, and he knew, that if he charge in recklessly like just now, he would end up seriously injured or dead.

"Stay out of this, Edward." Said Ran as he shot a deathly stare at Add.

"Like hell of I would let Ara fight you herself!" Add scolded Ran.

"Mr Add…" Ara said.

"Yes." Add said.

"Please, just this once, leave it to me." Ara spoke bravely.

"Are you crazy? He could kill you! I won't accept this!" Add scolded Ara.

Ara walked towards Add and looked up to him. She calmly smiled and spoke.

"I got this, Mr Add. I know what I need to do." Ara said.

"... I still can't let you fight him alone. It's too dangerous." Add said.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…" Ara apologized to Add and moved her arm towards Add's face.

"W-what are you doing?" Add flustered when Ara's hand came close to his face.

Then, Ara delivered a soft blow to Add's face to make him fall asleep. It was a martial art she learnt back then, to disarm people without harming them.

"W… What…" Before Add could say anything, he fell. Ara caught Add and placed him at a safe distance from Ran.

"Well done Ara… no one will be bothering us now…" Said Ran.

"Yes elder brother Aren… It's time to end this." Ara said as she pointed her spear at Ran.

The two siblings readied their weapons, ready to end this long conflict. The time has come for Ara to get her answers, and to get her brother back.

The battle between the siblings had began, and Ran was the first to attack.

"Shadow Clone!" Ran summoned a clone behind Ara and then used the clone to deliver multiple combos at Ara.

Ara blocked all of the clone's attack using her spear and leaped backwards away from the clone. But what she didn't realize was, that Ran wanted her to come closer.

"Rule number one, never turn your back on the real enemy." Ran appeared behind Ara and punched her with his spell. "Black Fire Claw!"

This sent Ara flying back to the clone and the clone was already ready to summon another spell.

"Black Flames Burst!" Said the clone as he summoned a pillar of flames, launching Ara upwards as she was hit.

"Ahh!" Ara shouted from pain from the attacks she suffered, but quickly performed a somersault and threw Spirit Orbs at the clone.

Ara safely landed on the ground, but Ran wasn't going to let Ara rest.

"Black Fire Claw!" Ran charged in with his spell and punched Ara's spear, she was able to block the punch, but it recoiled her spear backwards. Ran then performed a combo with his sword and slashed Ara multiple times. His last blow sent Ara flying towards the wall behind her and dust generated from the crash.

"I thought you had become stronger… Seems like I was wrong." Ran said as he swung his sword to the side.

"I'm not done yet…" Ara spoke softly. She was still concealed in the dust, so Ran wasn't able to see anything.

"You're already heavily injured, give up. Before I decide to kill you." Said Ran, disappointed at his sister.

"I don't think so, Ran." Ara's voice changed and after the dust cleared, Ran saw what was impossible.

Ara merging with the nine tail fox. Eun.

"I am going to do whatever I can for Ara. Even if it means burning up my life." Said Eun.

"Is that so? Then show me what can you do. Fox." Said Ran.

"It's not going to be Eun who will be fighting." Ara spoke.

"What?" Said Ran.

"It will be me." Ara said.

In an instant, Ara went behind Ran and kicked his legs, making him fall. But Ara wasn't going to stop and summoned her secret arts.

"Wolf stance! Wind Wedge!" Ara shouted and swiftly stabbed Ran multiple times and then continued her combo.

"Wolf claw!" Ara swung her spear forward again and struck Ran backwards further. But she wasn't done, she was just about to release her final combo for the secret arts!

"Wolf Fang!" Ara summoned dark spears that stabbed Ran multiple times in the abdomen, and Ara finishes her combo with her hidden move.

"Secret Arts! Killing Howl!" Ara materialized multiple wolfspirits in forms of orbs and blasted Ran, the knockback power of the spell was so tremendous it sent Ran flying towards the wall.

"Urghh!" Ran smashed to the wall behind him and was stunned by Ara's new abilities.

"I will end this… Once in for all!" Ara was out of control, she wanted to beat the answer out of her brother badly, and stubbornly summoned her ultimate Secret Arts with all the power she gained.

"Stop Ara! If you use this secret arts at this magnitude, you will-" before Eun could finish, Ara casted the spell.

"Soul Reaping!" Ara shouted and fired a spirit ball towards Ran and pulled him out of the wall.

"Energy Burst!" With the energy that Ara collected over her journey, all the souls of the defeated, she released multiple spirit balls containing the souls towards Ran. Causing massive damage.

"Shut up! I'm not… I'm not going to stop!" Ara yelled in agony, the souls she stole were tormenting her mind, beating her mind, eating her mind. But she stood against the souls that were shouting and mourning in her head, and continued on with her ultimate spell. _"Ara…" Eun said._

* * *

" _I can hear the scream of this thief's soul… Why can I hear his soul…?" Ara pressed her hand against her head._

" _That's because…" Eun hesitated to speak._

" _Tell me!" Ara shouted and gripped her head tighter._

" _That's because… The Rakshasa stance consumes the souls you have stolen from victims you've absorbed, and when consumed… You feel their agony, their pain, and their past…" Eun said._

" _Then why did you ask me to do this…? Why was I not told that anyone that o defeat lose their souls to me?" Ara asked and trembled._

" _When you fight, you want to defeat them am I right?" Eun asked._

" _Yes… But not to take their soul…" Ara said._

" _When you accepted the path that is most effective against your brother… You've became, Yama Raja. And for that, any enemies you willed to defeat, will have their souls stolen. This is your passive spell." Eun told Ara the dark truth behind choosing this path._

" _Then why…? Why did you make me choose this if you know it's so painful…?!" Ara scolded._

" _Because it's the only way Ara… We can't choose the path that we will merge our souls." Said Eun._

" _Why can't we…?" Ara asked._

" _Because, Ara my dear. I'm dying. And if I die when we merge, you die along with me." said Eun._

" _Eun… No…" Ara was shocked by Eun's words._

" _You see… I've been consuming my 9 tails for a long time now, ever since we met in the chamber. And those 9 tails… Are the symbol of my life. Instead of fighting and asking you to consume souls for me, I rather you settle down in Velder and study… Learn the ways to fight with a partner. You can't fight your brother alone. Even with my power, we can't win in one body." Eun explained her very reason why she wanted Ara to choose the path of the Yama Raja._

" _Why… Why didn't you tell me…?" Ara asked._

" _Because I love you…" Eun said._

" _Eun…" Ara held the pin which Eun is sealed in._

" _Because for what you have done for me, I will do whatever I can for you." Eun said._

 _Ara's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't accept Eun's death. She wanted to blame herself so badly. She thought that it was her fault._

" _It's not your fault Ara. I chose this path for myself. The days you let me use your body freely to see the world, feel the world again… Those days are the most precious days to me. You released me from the prison that I've been locked in for hundreds of years, without caring if you will be cheated and used by me. It was my duty, as the Nine Tail Fox. No… It was my duty as a mother, for my adopted child." Eun said._

" _..." Ara sobbed and punched the ground, refusing to accept her only family's fate._

" _It's okay my dear child. I will not fade away that easily… You will find me in a very special place, when you're old." Eun said._

" _Okay…" Ara sobbed and replied. She understood what Eun said._

* * *

" _And now that you've understood the pain of the Rakshasa stance, I want to teach you a substitute. It's not as powerful as the Rakshasa stance which can unleash thousands of souls to amplify your capabilities, but it's effective for combat. I call it, the Wolf Stance." Eun said._

" _Wolf stance?" Ara asked._

" _Yes, so that you don't have to use the Rakshasa stance all the time." Eun said._

* * *

"Spear Prison!" Ara screamed and summoned spears that rained from the sky, impalingRan to the ground.

"Soul Escape!" Ara created a clone to temporarily steal Ran's soul and use it against him with her Secret Arts.

"Secret Arts! Purgatory!" Ara yelled, and with all 500 souls she has collected over the journey to come to Hamel, she released all their souls into the spirit orbs she materialized. And with Ara's last bit of energy, she detonated the orbs in sync.

*Boom!*

The aftermath of Ara's secret arts devastated the hall, cracks could be seen all over the hall. Luckily, the temple is reinforced with El, so it still had a layer underneath the concrete. But for Ara, all of her energy was exhausted in this one attack, making her immobilized.

"Dear sister, you've indeed surpassed your limits beyond what I've expected. I was on the verge of death… But this Resurrection Stone I collected saved my life." Ran stood in front of Ara and pointed his sword at her.

"... Stop… No…" Ara spoke to herself, trying to get rid of the voices in her head.

"Since you've tried so hard, I'll tell you… The reason why I've left and joined the demon side…" Ran said as he took pity at his sister.

"..." Ara couldn't speak.

"Because if I joined the demon side and destroyed the world with them… I could live with them… With our family… But no one listened to me. The winning side has always been the demons." Said Ran.

"What…?" Ara heard the true reason Ran slaughtered his whole family, and trembled.

"It was true that I sought for the Moon El but even that couldn't amplify my abilities to this extent. I felt true power for once and I regretted not telling you this… However… I don't want my sister to turn into a demon… Especially you..." Ran said as he reached out to pat Ara's head. But Ara slapped his hand away.

"You… You're not Elder Brother Aren… You're a demon!" Ara shouted.

"... Ara." Ran said.

"The brother I knew wouldn't do this. He would rather die fighting with us than joining the demons side!" Ara shouted as she tried to raise her spear.

"... You're right… I am indeed a demon." Ran said as he raised his sword and prepared to end his relation with the Haan family once in for all.

"Stay away from her you bastard!" Add shouted and charged in with his old prototype, the Nasod Armor, and punched Ran away from Ara.

Ran performed a backflip and quickly recovered from Add's attack.

"I thought you could be more brotherly and apologize to your sister of your mistake, but instead, you end up being a demon because they're on the winning side? You pitiful bastard!" Add scolded.

"It's none of your business Edward. Stay out of this." Ran said.

"Oh. Oh I swear I will beat the living fuck out of your sorry ass, you coward." Add said as he turned his output on his Nasod Armor to the max. Instead of ranged attacks, Add is going to fight using his close combat function.

"Coward you say… How can a person that lives in a perfect, comfortable life like you understand the Haan family? Who protects everyone with all their power? You only hide behind the strong and ask for help, just like you with your useless robotics." Ran scolded Add.

"A perfect comfortable life? You must be talking that to the wrong person." Add scoffed and laughed. "The only perfect thing in my life was my mother, and the one who took that away from me was my own father! Don't you dare give me that kind of crap!" Add yelled at Ran.

"What?" Ran was shocked when he heard what Add had said.

"People like me living in a perfect life… Don't make me laugh… Is being used as an experiment for your father, sold as a slave, and watching you mother die in front of you… A perfect life?" Add said as he clutched his fist.

Ran was speechless, his judgement was completely off from the start.

"The perfect life I have now, is my dynamos, and that stupid girl over here." Add pointed at Ara.

"Mr Add…?" Ara said.

"Shut the fuck up and move to cover, I'll deal with your stupid brother." Said Add as he looked at Ara.

"No… What do you mean?" Ara asked.

"... We'll talk about that after this." Add said as he prepared to charge at Ran.

"Seems like I was wrong about you. Apologizes. But that still doesn't change that fact that the demons are winning. And there is nothing you can do to stop them!" Ran readied his sword and prepared for Add's attack.

"Oh, I'm afraid there is. By destroying the demon world, using my special formula." Add laughed and said.

"I'd like to see you try." Ran said.

"Now… Time for you to get ready to apologize to your damn sister!" Add charged in with his dynamos, his Nasod Armor at maximum output.

Because of the massive amount of mana passing through the dynamos, Add's mobility increased by 10-fold and allowing him to move at incredible speeds.

Add didn't have a plan in his head, the only thing he plan now, is to make Ran submit and apologize to his dear friend. He charged in blindly, and delivered a massive punch to Ran.

Ran was able to block it with his sword but the recoil knocked his sword away from him.

*clang!*

"Such power…" Ran said as he quickly used his shadow movements and teleported towards his sword.

"You've seen nothing yet…" Add said as he readied to deliver a heavy combo attack.

Add then proceeded to slide a disk along the bridge, it went behind behind Ran and he thought it was a fluke.

"Whatever that disk was, looks like it was faulty." Said Ran as he laughed.

"I don't think so. Phase Shift!" Add shouted and a portal materialized behind Ran, and in a split second, Add teleported behind Ran and gave him a beating.

"What the-" before Ran could finish, he was given a punch to the abdomen.

"Taste this shit you bastard!" Add punched Ran's abdomen, and the proceeded with a knee upwards to Ran's face as he bent down. The shockwave generated from the Nasod Armor directly mimics Add's movements. These shockwaves were enough to cause internal bleeding and damage to any victims, however, Ran wasn't just a normal demon or human for that fact. He was a well trained martial artist, and excellent fighter. These punches might just be normal punches to him.

"Kugh…" Ran groaned in pain.

"Seems like the demon commander himself can't handle my 'robotics'." Said Add as he jumped up and performed multiple kicks and punches to Ran, who was airborne from his initial attack. The final hit sent Ran flying across the bridge and crashing to the ground. He struggled to stand up, and used his sword as a support.

Ran then used a spell that he himself would avoid. Awakening his dark powers to the max. This could potentially kill him if he overexerts the power.

"Reverse… Gravity!" Ran summoned a giant circle and lifted Add upwards.

"Tch. Can't move." Said Add as he struggled.

Then suddenly, Add was pulled down to the ground and Ran summoned multiple pillars of fire and directed it towards Add. Add reacted quickly and summon his Distortion Field to protect him from incoming damage. However, Add's barrier from the field couldn't last even from overloading his dynamos, and shattered. Flames then engulfed his body and burnt him.

"What the- Gahh!" Add shouted in pain.

"End!" Ran shouted and blasted the flames, creating an huge explosion, which caused huge amounts of damage to Add.

"You… Bastard…" Said Add as he held onto his wounds.

"You're no match for me. Even if you use all of your mana on those robotics." Ran said.

"I'll kill you, I sworn to Ara I'll take you down!" Add said as he prepared to strike with all he's got.

"Then I'll end your pitiful life quickly…" Ran said as he gathered energy in his sword, ready to deliver a final strike to end his battle.

"Dynamos! Overload my spell with everything I have left!" shouted Add, his eyes dilated from anger and pure will to want to defeat Ran.

" _Warning, this may cause circuits to fry after usage or the risk of destroying the mainframe of the Dynamo. Mana poisoning can happen if user continues to-"_ before the Dynamos can finish, Add talked back.

"I don't care if your circuits fry! I don't care if I suffer from mana poisoning! Just overload this spell! It's now, or never…" Said Add.

" _Manual override approved. Maximizing energy output. Complete. Particle Accelerator overloaded by : 568%. Ready to fire… Add."_ Said the dynamos as it braced itself.

"That's what I'd like to hear, stupid cat! Now let's finish this bastard for our stupid friend!" Add shouted.

" _It's has been… an honour serving… the Grenore family…"_ The dynamos spoke to his user.

"Shut up, I'll fix your stupid chip." Said Add.

"Let's end this… Edward." Said Ran as he readied to blast his most powerful spell in his arsenal.

"Time for you to die Ran!" Add shouted.

Both sides gathered all their will and power to end this forever.

"Black Destiny!" Ran shouted and summoned waves of flames towards Add with his sword.

"Particle Accelerator! Overload!" Add channeled all his mana to accelerate the dynamo particles created from the spinning dynamos and shot a massive wave of energy up front.

The two attacks confronted each other. Each with their own ideals, their own goals, their own willpower. Whoever's will outweighs the other, will be the winner… "Urgh…" Ran was kneeling down on his knee, his sword stabbed to the ground, and his skin, burnt.

"You've lost… You piece of shit…" Add was on his knees, the circuits in his dynamo fried, and it's mainframe was destroyed, and his gloves had evaporated into thin air.

"Shadow clone… Transference!" Ran used his last energy and casted a shadow clone behind Add, and then teleported to the clone. His lifted his sword and prepared to stab Add.

"..." Add was speechless, even with all his power, Ran was still able to use one more spell.

"End of… The line." Said Ran as he forced the sword down towards Add.

Add close his eyes, and mumbled to himself. "At least, Ara is safe… I'll see you soon… Mother."

Then, Ran's sword stopped in front of Add's eyeball. When Add opened his eyes, he saw the sword pointing at his eyes, and a spear pointing at his neck. The spear was Ara's. It pierced through Ran's chest.

"Don't… Hurt… Mr Add!" Ara shouted as she pulled out the spear and stabbed Ran again and again.

"Kugh…!" Ran's mouth was pouring blood as Ara stabbed Ran.

Add quickly backed off when he knew Ara was going berserk. Because if he doesn't, he might just get killed by his own partner.

"You're not my brother… You're not my brother!" Ara kept stabbing Ran until he fell to the ground, her pain in her head and heart was making her mentally unstable.

"Ara… Stop… He's dead." Add crawled beside Ara and shook her shoulder.

"He's dead…? Hah…?" Ara gave off a single laugh.

"Stop Ara… Don't hurt yourself further." Add said as he slowly stood up.

"I've killed my own brother… Ha… Haha… I couldn't do anything to save him in the end…" Ara spoke to herself.

"Ara…?" Add worried for Ara.

"I'm… A demon… Haha… These people are right… I'm a demon… Hahahahaha!" Ara started laughing like a maniac, a psychopath.

"Ara stop!" Add said as he hugged Ara tightly.

"Mr Add…? Why…? I'm a demon… S-stay away from me…!" Ara struggled and shouted at Add.

"You're not a demon Ara! Stop it!" Add hugged Ara tighter and tried his best to calm her down.

"Get away from me Mr Add! I'll hurt you… Please don't let me hurt you!" Ara started pushing and punching Add.

Add who was a weakling himself couldn't handle Ara's punches and spat blood when she punched.

"If it helps you… Keep punching… *coughs*" Add didn't let go of Ara, instead, he tried to hug her even tighter.

"Please… Leave me alone Mr Add… I'm a monster…" Said Ara as she started sobbing.

"No… You're not a monster… Calm down Ara…" Add tried to withstand as much as he could.

"Why Mr Add…? Why are you not afraid of me…?" Ara stopped and asked.

"Because you're my… Family…" Add hesitated for a moment, but he said it in the end.

"I'm… Your family?" Ara asked.

"Yes…" Add said as he stroked Ara's hair and slowly the both of them sat down.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Mr Add… I'm so sorry!" Ara started crying and hugged Add.

"It's fine… You've done well…" Add continued stroking Ara's hair and encouraged her.

After a while, Ara finally calmed down and stopped crying. But she still held onto Add for security. She feared that she would become a psychopath again. But what Add said made Ara, her again.

"Ara… Everyone's a psychopath… We kill everything we see hostile… But what makes you different, is that you do not take pleasure killing your enemies." Said Add as he gripped onto Ara's shoulders. Add then took out a potion from his small medicine pouch on his waist to apply onto Ara's arm. Majority of the potion was damaged and spilled from the battle, but thankfully, one survived.

"Mr Add…" Ara slowly let go of Add and looked up.

"Your brother was an asshole… Seriously." Add said as he applied potion on Ara's arm.

"He was… A fucking asshole." Ara said.

"Hah, you swore for the first time in your life." Add spoke and drank some of the potion for himself.

Ara smiled softly when Add teased her, then she looked at her arm, and smiled again.

"Thanks Mr Add… For what you did for me." Ara thanked Add and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, dummy." Said Add as he patted her.

"Hey Mr Add… What did you mean back then…? The perfect life and family…" Ara asked, her face slightly red.

"That… Urm… That was the truth from my heart… Don't get me wrong! I'm not saying that we're married or anything. It's just… We're close and you know… Uh… Family. Just in general." Add stuttered in his speech.

"Oh… I see." Ara said, she looked down for a while.

"Yeah…" Add tried his best to naturally forget what he said.

"That's all I need…" Ara smiled and said.

Add didn't know what to say, he felt guilty for some reason. The only thing he could do was smile back. Ara looked down again after Add smiled back, and Add was really confused.

"Mr Add…" Ara slowly moved her hand and touched Add's face.

"?!" Add was surprised by Ara's sudden movement and tried his back to shrink back to his shell.

Ara's face slowly approached Add's and was dead close before Add realised it. Add himself isn't too good with this kind of stuff and tried his best to remain calm.

But of course he couldn't…

"A-ara w-what are… You d-doing… *gulps*" Add said.

Well… Too late Add.

*Smooch*

Ara's lips met Add's, her eyes were closed and her hands holding onto Add's pale cheeks.

"W-" Add couldn't speak, move, or do anything in general, he's too shocked. He never thought Ara would be much more daring than him.

Slowly, Add succumbed to Ara's lips. He closed his eyes, and kissed her back.

" _What am I doing…? Seriously…"_ Add questioned himself for his actions.

After a while, the two of them stopped and Ara nudged Add softly.

"This… Counts as family right…?" Ara asked.

"I guess…" Add said softly.

"Sorry… If it was too sudden…" At a apologized.

"It's fine…" Add said.

"Mr Add… Do you think… We can-" Ara asked softly, embarrassed.

"Just… Call me Add." Add said.

"Add… Do you think… We can… Be a good couple…?" Ara asked hesitantly.

"Yeah… Why not." Add said.

Then, both of them laughed. Their laughter was of joy and love. Ara's eyes were filled with tears. She was happy that she wasn't alone with her feelings. And that at least, Add felt the same way.

"Why are you crying? Dummy." Add asked as he laughed a bit.

"*sobs* I… Don't know… Haha." Ara gave off a small laugh.

And so, the duo's relationship advanced, their bonds were deepened, their pain, gone. But there was still one of the two devils who haven't face their trial.

It's goal…

Travel back to into time…

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's done! The bae's are together! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was fun and painful to write XD. If there are any grammar or sentence issues, please notify me. Next up is Add's mission, to save his mom. See y'all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

"If my calculation is correct… Yes… Yes… The Dark El would have enough power to bring me back in time… I just need more… Then I can… Go back… Kukuku…"

"Add! It's dinner time!"

"Gyah!"

Add was conducting his experiments in his laboratory located in the basement of the new house he and Ara now own. Add was so focused that he didn't realize Ara had snuck in his lab until she shouted next to his ear. Thankfully he was wearing headphones, or else he'd be suffering from ear damage.

"Ara! The fuck was that for?! I could've gone deaf!" Add took off his headphones and shouted at Ara who is giggling in front of him.

"It's dinner time Add." Ara said and continued smiling.

"Can't you just pat my back and tell me?" Add sighed and said.

"I did, and I've called you from the kitchen forever." Ara said.

"I have work to do, I'll be up in a minute." Add replied and put his headphones back on. He then turned around and worked on his experiments again.

"The food will get cold you know…" Ara smiled and gave Add a death stare to his back.

Add could sense Ara staring and turned around. He wanted just a few more minutes.

"Ara, please give me a few more- *gulp*" Add saw Ara's deathly stare and gulped. He immediately put his headphones down and took off his lab jacket.

"Yes Ma'am…" Add said, defeated.

"Good boy." Ara smiled innocently and walked up to the kitchen happily.

"She's became much more daring after that fight… Well, guess I could use some food…" Add said and noticed his stomach grumbling.

After the battle in the Hall of Water, Add and Ara was rewarded greatly by the town's mayor. They also received a promotion from the Velder knights, and are now Freelance Knights, meaning they could make their own decisions without permission. The duo now owns a house on a mountain in Elime's Wave, near Hamel. It had been a month since they moved in and Add had been busy ever since.

"I've made your favourite for dinner Add!" Ara smiled and served a pot of meatball and pasta.

"God that's… A lot of meatballs and pasta." Add's eyes stared at the pot of pasta, it could probably be his food for a few days straight.

"You haven't eaten anything since breakfast, you have to eat this much at least!" Ara scolded Add as if he were a child. She sat down beside Add and prayed before she ate.

"But… Thanks." Add thanked Ara for making his favourite dish, he is hungry after all.

"You're welcome. Now eat or I'll feed you." Ara smiled and said.

"No, anything but you feeding me." Add quickly grabbed some onto his plate and shoved a huge amount into his mouth. Add doesn't want Ara to feed him, first of all, it's too embarrassing and second of all, she would make him finish everything.

"He he. You don't have to be shy Add." Ara giggled a bit and then started to eat herself. "Man I'm stuffed…" Add said as he cleaned the the dishes with Ara.

"You barely ate anything Add. Well, we could have pasta for tomorrow." Ara said and complained. She wanted Add to eat more since he's so skinny and weak. He is tall so she couldn't deny that.

"I did! I don't have such an appetite like you Ara." Add said while wiping the dish Ara passed to him.

"That's why you need to exercise more!" Ara whacked Add in the back.

"Ouch." Add didn't reply any further, it was true that he's been disregarding his lifestyle for a long time. He's probably suffering from diabetes, high blood pressure, and psychologically unstable. Probably.

"If I hadn't been cooking healthy meals for you, you would've been eating chocolate bars and sugary foods only." What Ara said was right, Add would do exactly just that just so he could increase his time on his experiments.

"It's convenient. And tasty." Add smirked a bit.

"Jeez. That's why you worry me so much." Ara looked down for a bit. She understood he had to do this. To save his mother.

"... I'll watch out for my health from now on." Add saw Ara's sad face and decided that he should try being healthy for a change.

"Really?" Ara looked at Add and asked.

"Yeah… I'll try sleeping like normal people. And, not… Eat chocolate that much." It hurts Add to stop eating chocolates for a period of time. He loves it after all.

"I'm glad that Add is being a good boy for once." Ara looked at Add and smiled, she patted him a bit and wiped the table.

"I'm going back down to the lab, I'll… Go to bed around 11pm." Add scratched his head a bit and went down to his lab to finalize his work.

"Good luck in your experiment!" Ara shouted from the kitchen to Add, who was entering the lab already.

"Thanks." Add said softly and smiled. He hadn't heard that for a very long time.

"Let's do this. Stupid cat." Add cracked his fists and wore his lab coat. His dynamos came to his side and prepare to start the experiments with it's master.

" _Time Travel System: Ready. Recording process…"_ Add's dynamos booted the his first prototype system, Time Travelling.

"Scenario 1, sending a small sized object back in time… And… Go!" Add flicked his hands and his dynamos generated a small portal and sent a toy figure back in time.

" _Scenario 1 complete. Well done, Add."_ The dynamos congratulated Add for his success in sending an object back in time. But he needs to check whether or not it works. The toy figure was fitted with a camera and a powerful wireless connection.

"Activate the camera." Add sat on his work desk and booted his computer.

" _Already in progress… Camera connection established… Sending image to desktop."_ The dynamos started plugging in itself to the USB port of the computer and sent the images to Add's computer.

" _*static* What is this, it just dropped out of nowhere… Wait wait, there's a note! What's the date today… What date is it today Amy? 3rd of July 2065. Hmm… I wonder who started this stupid prank."_ The girl who was inspecting the toy said.

"That's it… That's it! Kuku… Kwahahaha! It's the time where I was 3 years old… I can't believe it… My first try… Now I will believe in El Damn Ishmael!" Add shouted and laughed in delight, he was extremely satisfied with his first try and started twitching.

" _Congratulations, Add."_ The dynamos summoned a digital smile and fireworks on his screen.

"It worked… It worked… I just need more… More Dark El… And a test subject! Yes… A test… Subject…" Add laughed a bit more.

" _Performing Scan… Complete. Hall of Water contains a large amount of Dark El to sustain a portal to send the demons to reinforce Ran. Proposal: Destroy the remainings of the portal for fun and take the Dark El."_ The dynamos started scanning and suggested Add for his next destination.

"Good work… Kukuku… After supplying you with a bit of Dark and Normal El, you've became much more smarter and competent." Add patted his dynamos and complimented it.

" _Thank you. Add. But your conclusion is wrong. Dynamos are smart and competent, we just chose not to."_ The dynamos said.

"You cocky shit. You did a good job, so I won't argue any further." Add smiled and deactivated his equipments and turned off his computer. He stretched and looked at the clock next to his computer.

"Crap. It's 1045 already? I gotta head upstairs then…" Add realized that it was almost time he went to bed and quickly got up and went to clean himself up.

" _Good night, Add."_ Add's dynamos wished him good night and deactivated itself.

"Night." Add bluntly replied his dynamos and went up to the bathroom.

* * *

"*sighs* I guess taking a shower before sleeping and sleeping early isn't that bad once in awhile…" Add opened the door to his room with a towel around his neck. His hair was still tied up into a ponytail.

Add threw himself onto his king sized bed and his right hand accidentally hit something. His right hand slapped onto something organic and he probably would've broke his arms if it was a solid object.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?!" Add quickly retracted his arm and rubbed it.

" _Eeekk!"_ A weird noise came out of Add's blanket. Add quickly flipped over his blanket and saw Ara laying on his bed smiling awkwardly.

"He he…" Ara smiled a bit.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Add asked Ara with a grave expression on his face.

"I… I just thought of sleeping with you tonight… I don't know how to ask… So… I mean! We haven't been… You know… After that day…" Ara spoke softly. She was too embarrassed to meet Add's eyes. Her face was red and she was twirling her hair. The shy part of her is still with her after all.

"Urm… Right… We haven't been… Uh… Yeah…" Add blushed badly and didn't meet Ara's eyes as well.

"If you're not comfortable, I can go back to my room!" Ara said immediately, she was worried that she was rushing their relationship.

"No, I… Guess we could…" Add didn't want to disappoint Ara and they are in a relationship. After all, he's the guy and he's suppose to make a move. He hasn't been doing that since that day.

Add then tucked himself in and faced towards Ara. It was really awkward and their eyes couldn't come in contact. Then the both of them suggested that it would be best to start with their backs against each other. Even though they had slept together in the tent once, it was hard to repeat it especially when they're a couple now. They were both silent and static for a few minutes after that.

"Hey Add… Remembered our first time camping outside together…?" Ara asked while twirling her hair.

"Yeah… Our test actually…" Add corrected Ara.

"Oops… Yeah… Remember that time when I… Accidentally hugged you…?" Ara spoke softly and his her face in the blanket. But Add didn't hear what she said because was speaking with her mouth covered.

"What? I didn't hear what you said." Add said.

"Remember that time when I hugged you?" Ara then gathered her courage and said.

"*gulp* Y-yeah…" Add's face turned red as he was reminded of the accident.

"Could we… Do that?" Ara asked and bit her fingers. It was hard for her to ask Add that.

"... Sure… Just… Give me a second to prepare…" Add said and thought about it.

"Should I hug Ara this time…? Or should I… Fuck it… I'll… I'll do it… I'm the guy after all..."

"Okay… I'll turn around now, please don't get-" Ara turned her body and faced towards Add with her eyes closed. She was getting ready to hug Add, but suddenly, she felt a warm embrace. Her eyes opened and saw Add already hugging her. Okay, barely hugging.

"I-I don't know how to hug a person… If it's not comfortable… Uh… I'll stop…" Add's face is burning hot now and he felt like he was about to pass out from embarrassment.

"Add…" Ara looked at Add who is avoiding eye contact with her. Ara giggled and smiled. She was happy that Add was trying to hug her. She cuddled in closer to him leaned on his chest.

"*gulp* It's not funny… It's… My first time… On bed anyways…" Add was slightly shocked when Ara came closer and his arms couldn't move.

"Correction, second time." Ara giggled and closed her eyes.

"Right… Second time for you." Add tried to move his arms closer to actually hug his lover, but was still embarrassed to do so.

"No, second time for both of us." Ara looked at Add for a moment, and she slowly caressed Add's cheek. Because of Ara's compassion and her softness, Add slowly calmed down and gathered his manly courage a bit and closed his arms to hug her.

"*gulp* Is it too tight…?" He asked Ara as he stroked her hair slightly.

"No… It's just nice…" Ara closed her eyes and leaned onto Add's chest. Her chest was in contact with Add's and this had alerted him slightly.

"Ara… Your… Is it uncomfortable?" Add said embarrassingly and stated the obvious for Ara she knew what he was talking about.

"Haven't you slept on my breasts once already? Tihehe." Ara giggled a bit. She remembered that Add had already slept on Ara's chest once and told him. It's probably Run who taught her how to speak like this as well.

"I almost died from suffocation that time. And also, I'm asking if you're okay… I… I'll manage…" Add was trying to be a gentleman for his lover. It was new to him so he doesn't know if it's comfortable.

"I don't mind if you sleep on them again. It's not that bad, actually it's quite comfortable…" Ara admitted her dirty secret.

"No thanks." Add rejected her offer straight away. If he did their relationship would be pushed too far and too fast.

"He he, I'm just joking. Good night Add." Ara giggled a bit and and gave Add a short kiss on his lips. Then, she lean against Add's chest and slept.

"... Good night, dummy." Add blushed a bit from the kiss, even though he's not used to it, he took it. He closed his eyes, hugged Ara and stroked her hair softly.

With each other's comfort, they slowly fell into their dreams. Their little world within their new home.

" _Just a bit more… Just a bit more! Kuahahahaha!"_

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! College is annoying ekfndowkfogbw. I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter, next chapter might just be 18+ content so please be advised. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Apology

**Hello guys, sorry for the long delays. I am currently directing all my focus to My Hero Academia's fanfiction, but I will try my best to post new chapters for this fanfiction. I sincerely apologize once again, please be a bit more patient for my motivation for this fanfiction to come back.**

 **If you're also interested in My Hero Academia, please feel free check out my fanfiction through this link if you so wish to.**

 **My Hero Academia Fanfiction title- My Hero Academia: Team Crimson Blood**

s/12666798/1/My-Hero-Academia-Team-Crimson-Blood 


End file.
